


Доброй ночи, сестричка

by LamiraMetius



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз уже знает, что она - его сестра.<br/>Осталось объяснить это миру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброй ночи, сестричка

\- Блондинкой. А глаза чтобы темные. Ага, вот так. Только волосы чуть завей..   
\- Зачем?   
\- Курт кудрявый, а ты должна быть на него похожа.. Ты не можешь быть дочерью моих родителей, я же уже объяснил. Теперь пошли.   
Чарльз идет по коридору, крепко держа за руку прелестную девочку лет шести, белокурую и красивую как ангелок. Она его сестра — любимая, самый близкий человек на свете, кровь от крови и дух от духа. Она такая же, первый кусочек огромного паззла, и рисунки не совпадают только на первый взгляд. Позже, через несколько лет, мир увидит это и без посторонней помощи, но сейчас его еще нужно подтолкнуть.   
Совсем чуть-чуть.   
\- Чарльз? Милый, кто эта девочка?   
Агата не сомневается, что подобный ребенок не может представлять опасность, поэтому дружелюбно улыбается, думая о назначенном на вечер свидании и так не вовремя пустивших стрелку любимых чулках...  
\- Это Рейвен, - говорит Чарльз, протягивая управляющей рождественскую открытку, вкладывая куда-то между поехавшими чулками и сломанной шваброй телеграмму недельной давности. - Ведь её комната уже готова?  
Агата всплескивает руками, пораженная до глубины души собственной забывчивостью, так искренне расстраивается, что Чарльзу становится стыдно.   
\- Мы пойдем. Мама ведь уже проснулась?   
\- Да, дорогой, они в гостиной.   
Агата кладет телеграмму на стол, чтобы сразу же забыть о ней, утонув в водовороте из подготовки комнаты, праздничного ужина, досады на чулки, потому что вот теперь она точно не успеет купить новые перед завтрашним свиданием...   
\- Не бойся. Они хорошие люди.   
Ладошка Рейвен дрожит в его руке, она же почти не испугалась, молодец. Она верит в него, верит, что он не навредит и все сделает правильно.   
Конечно, милая. Как же иначе.   
\- Мама?  
Из полумрака комнаты его окатывает сигаретным дымом и легким запахом виски. Шторы задернуты, на столе начатая бутылка, а Курт стоит за креслом матери, целуя её в шею, в его руке зажата тлеющая сигара, а взгляд подернут легкой дымкой тоски и лени.   
-Чарльз, дорогой, мы с твоей мамой сейчас немножко за...  
 _налить ей еще, тварь, пусть подавится уже своим скотчем  
детка, ну не сейчас, мама занята... ох, ты даже представить не можешь, чем она будет сейчас занята, бедняжка... _

_...- Марко, ты двинулся? - отец снимает Чарльза с табуретки и относит подальше от стола. - Я же сказал, пусть подождет снаружи._  
\- Ну, Брай, не ворчи. Ушел на два часа, а ребенку что делать?   
\- Он ничего не разбил?   
\- Да хоть бы и... 

_...- Чарльз, мы с твоей мамой поговорили и приняли решение. Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы говорить без уверток. Мы решили пожениться._  
\- Ясно.   
\- Ясно? ты не против? Не считаешь, что мы слишком спешим? .. 

_...- Не сердись на Кейна. Он никого здесь не знает и ужасно мешается под ногами и очень одинок. Скоро он поедет назад, домой, к привычной жизни и перестанет наконец все портить. Но пока будь с ним помягче, хорошо?.._

_...Брайан, кретин, что толку будет твоему сыну, когда он дорастет до твоих исследований? Глупец, счет идет на часы, а ты, чертов эгоист, на десяток лет откладываешь новейшие разработки, чтобы я потерпел фиаско, а Чарльз получил через годы гору пыльных бумаг, сука...._  
...Шерон, хлюпая необаятельно покрасневшим носом, наливает себе еще виски. Курт выдыхает как перед прыжком в воду, поднимается и забирает у нее бокал.  
\- Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты так много пила, милая.. 

_...Ты же все понимаешь, Брай. Мы столько лет к этому шли..._

_...Кейн возвращается на следующей неделе. Какого черта? какого черта его сын... его ребенок вздумал навестить отца? Кто звал сюда его дочь. Рейвен будет жить с ними, ты же помнишь, все давно решено, а они с Чарльзом всегда так ладили..._

_забыл из-за тебя, чертова сука, нажралась еще с вечера, это же не твой ребенок, конечно_

Курт с улыбкой поднимается навстречу _ты всегда будешь обожать её, ты всегда будешь боготворить свою дочь, так же сильно, как ненавидишь своего сына_ , на его лице легкая растерянность, словно он все пытается понять, как мог забыть... 

\- Дорогой? - мать коротко облизывает губы, с разочарованным лицом откидываясь на спинку кресла, её мысли так очевидны, а Чарльз отчаянно не желает знать, как ему нужен был отец, Курту - деньги, матери - сильный мужчина, он не хочет чувствовать всей тоски её жизни в окружении занудных мужчин, которых строение атома возбуждает больше собственной жены, заклятых подруг, отводящих глаза врачей, огромного, пыльного, пустого дома, накатывающей боли и сладкого огня от глотка виски, и возбуждающего ощущения собственного предательства, собственной аморальности, собственной похоти в руках Курта...  
 _Ты всегда хотела дочку. Хорошенькую, белокурую как ангел, чтобы завязывать на ней бантики и одевать в платьица. чтобы гордиться, когда на нее начнут засматриваться мужчины, чтобы видеть в ней себя и никогда не стареть. Это дочь твоего мужа, но посмотри, какая красавица..._  
\- Не бойся, входи, - Чарльз чуть подталкивает Рейвен в комнату. - Конечно, он тебя узнает. Как отец может не узнать собственного ребенка, подумаешь, три года...  
Три года - достаточный срок, чтобы отвыкнуть... Их первая встреча проходит так робко, так неуверенно, словно в дом притащили хрустальную статуэтку...

\- А они не вспомнят?  
Рейвен сидит на кровати в своей новой комнате, уже переодетая в теплую пижаму, растерянная, заблудившаяся где-то между радостью и страхом.   
\- Ну, я делаю такое в первый раз, но думаю - нет. Им понравилось любить тебя.   
У Чарльза до слез болит голова, но он слышал, как мать почти час не хотела пить, как неуверенно улыбалась сестра...  
Имеет ли он право оставаться в стороне, если может дать им такое счастье одним маленьким обманом?  
Неужели для него самого еще пара лет жизни в грезах дороже счастья троих людей?  
\- Ты устал?   
Рейвен смотрит со страхом, который и сама едва ли понимает. Со страхом, который сильнее надежды, благодарности, усталости...  
\- Очень. Сейчас лягу и просплю пару дней... Но сначала, - он садится на кровать рядом с сестрой, берет её руки в свои. - Сначала я пообещаю тебе кое-что. Я никогда не буду читать твои мысли, Рейвен. Никогда не заставлю тебя думать иначе, чем тебе естественно. Никогда не буду тебя исправлять.   
Под его пальцами подрагивают мягкие чешуйки на её шее. Страх уходит, остается только усталая благодарность и кажется, она засыпает прежде, чем опускается на подушки.  
Ему придется проснуться очень рано, чтобы успеть разбудить её и помочь снова стать обычной девочкой. Не сводить с нее глаз. Предотвращать и исправлять её ошибки. Учить её жить в новом мире.   
От спящего ребенка словно исходят волны покоя и удовольствия. Чарльз гладит её по волосам и думает, что у него, кажется, самая прекрасная младшая сестра в мире...


End file.
